Akane Nibunnoichi —REEDITADO—
by El Gran Kaiosama
Summary: Corrregida aumentada y tan demente como antes. Regresa la parodia, AU. Más rara del fandom de Ranma. Los papeles se han invertido, las personalidades estan cambiadas ¿Como sería si Akane fuera la que viajó a China? Listo el capítulo 3
1. La extraña visita que llegó a Nerima

**Primera parte: La promesa.**

**Capitulo 1: "La extraña visita que llegó a Nerima"**

El tren detuvo su marcha justo en los viejos andenes de la central principal del distrito de Nerima. Como siempre, cientos de personas que vivían o trabajaban ahí descendieron, en confuso montón. Un par de figuras sobresalían de entre la multitud. Un chico de quince o dieciséis años vestido con un uniforme de karate de color negro, iba descalzo y cargando una enorme mochila de viaje. A su lado, un hombre entrado en los cuarenta, de cabello largo y mostacho. Vestido con un uniforme similar pero en color café y cargando una mochila de las mismas proporciones que la del joven.

—Bien. Esta es la dichosa ciudad. —Dijo el muchacho— Ya la vimos y ahora nos vamos.

Se dio la vuelta para entrar al tren pero el hombre lo sujetó de la mochila y sin ningún esfuerzo comenzó a arrastrarlo a la salida de la estación.

—Ni lo sueñes Kane Tendo. —Dijo el hombre con voz firme— Tardamos seis meses en llegar y no nos iremos hasta que se cumpla la promesa que hice.

El muchacho sólo lanzó un suspiro lastimero y se dejó arrastrar.

—**0—**

Genma Saotome despertó con una sensación de regocijo. No iba a dar clases. Una trifulca el día anterior había deshabilitado su dojo y eso significaba un sorpresivo pero deseado descanso.

Se puso su uniforme de karate blanco y salió de su habitación; En el pasillo casi se tropieza con una mujer de mediana edad, vestida con un kimono rosa y enredada en una red de pesca. Genma sonrió al ver a su esposa en esa situación.

—Buenos días No-chan. —Saludo como si no pasara nada extraño— Me imagino que nuestra hija hará el desayuno esa mañana.

—Insistió en preparar panqueques para hoy. —Respondió la mujer con la misma naturalidad— ¿Me ayudarías a salir de esto, esposo mío?

Genma dio una risita mientras comenzaba a desenredar a su esposa. Del cuarto frente a ellos apareció una muchacha de cabello color castaño y cortado al estilo paje. Estaba vestida con un pequeño short blanco y una playera azul en la que se leía "Preparatoria Furinkan", llevaba un cuaderno en sus manos y parecía haber llorado.

— ¿Encontraste la estrofa que le faltaba a tu poema? —Preguntó la mujer mientras Genma la sacaba de la red.

—La poesía siempre da frutos muy dulces. —Dijo la chica con aire de ensoñación— Pero para llegar a ellos se tiene que pasar por el espinoso camino de la desesperanza. —Finalmente pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor— Oh, buenos días... ¿Mi hermana mayor hará el desayuno?

—Panqueques. —Dijo Genma. En ese momento se escuchó el silbato del cartero— Yo iré a atender ¿Puedes sacar a tu madre de este atolladero?

—Claro que si, papito. —La chica se apresuró a quitar la red.

Genma cruzó el pequeño jardín exterior y abrió el portón que guardaba la casa. Frente a él, un anciano de rostro afable le esperaba con varios sobres en la mano.

—Buenos días Saotome-san —Saludó el viejo.

—Buenos días, Takeda-san. —Respondió él- ¿Algo interesante esta mañana?

—Lo usual, lo usual. —Dijo el anciano mientras le pasaba las cartas— Solo una postal... Me parece que se la mandan a usted. Alguien de China...

El señor Saotome puso cara de susto y se metió a su casa dándole un portazo al pobre anciano que no atino a explicarse que estaba pasando.

Genma entró como bólido a la sala de su casa y tiró todas las cartas al suelo. Menos una pequeña postal de alguna montaña china. En la parte de atrás estaban unas pocas líneas escritas con letras temblorosas y faltas de ortografía:

"_yegamos hoy de nuestro biaje por Acia. Listos para cumplir la promesa._

_Su biejo amigo: Soun Tendo"_

Nodoka Saotome bajaba en ese instante las escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos. La chica del cabello corto le seguía, muy entretenida con la red de pescar.

—Ellos... Ellos vienen... —Dijo Genma a su esposa con un temblor de voz— ¡¡Ellos vienen!!

La mujer no entendía, hasta que su esposo le mostró la postal, entonces dio un grito de alegría y lo abrazo, mientras la muchacha le quitaba la postal y la leía.

—Que manera de asesinar el lenguaje. —Se estremeció con los errores de escritura. Y después se dirigió a la pareja— ¿Quiénes llegan? Y lo más importante ¿Cuál promesa?

—Hay que decírselos. —Dijo Nodoka recuperando la compostura.

—Cierto. Este es un momento crucial. —Genma tomó una actitud solemne y después dirigiendo su vista a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, llamó en voz alta— ¡Kasumi, ven un momento por favor!

Una chica de unos diecinueve años apareció en el quicio de la puerta, llevaba un vestido de largos holanes y un mandil blanco, su cabello recogido en una coqueta trenza que colgaba sobre su hombro.

— ¿Pasa algo, padre? —Preguntó la muchacha secándose las manos en su mandil— Los panqueques no están listos, pero si quiere lamer la cuchara...

Genma le hizo una seña para que no insistiera y después la invitó a que se sentara. Extrañada, Kasumi miró interrogante a su madre y a su hermana menor. Pero ambas parecían no tener intenciones de decir nada.

— ¡¡Ranma!! —Gritó el hombre hacia el jardín— ¡¡Ven un momento, te necesitamos!!

Un muchacho de quince o dieciséis años entró a la casa, venía sudado. Vestido con ropa deportiva en color rojo y una toalla blanca en su cuello, llevaba el pelo sujeto en una trenza apretada que colgaba a su espalda.

—Tiene que ser algo muy importante. —Dijo mientras se secaba el sudor— Estoy a mitad de una practica.

—Créeme muchacho. –Dijo Genma dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda— Este es el inicio de un nuevo capitulo en la historia de los Saotome.

—**0—**

Kane Tendo dio un bufido de pura frustración. Estaba sentado en la barra de un bar de mala muerte, lleno de humo de cigarro y olores de origen dudoso. A su lado, el hombre de cabellos oscuros se terminaba de beber lo que parecía ser su décima copa de licor.

— ¡Los licores japoneses no tiene igual! —Dijo mientras golpeaba su vaso contra la barra— ¡Ya estaba asqueado de tanta mierda china! ¡¡Por el glorioso Japón y su bendito Sake!!

Para el disgusto del muchacho, el brindis tuvo respuesta en varias mesas cercanas. Miró el reloj que colgaba sobre el mostrador.

— ¿No se supone que ya deberíamos de estar en casa de ese tal Saotome? —Kane miró a su padre con impaciencia— Además creo que ya bebiste suficiente.

— ¡¡Suficiente no es suficiente hasta que es demasiado!! —Declaró Soun Tendo mientras le servían su undécima copa— Llegaremos con tiempo… Y generaremos expectación. Tú sabes, un retraso "elegantioso"

El chico no respondió. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a darse de cabezazos contra la barra. Con un poco de suerte, estaría tan atontado como su viejo y no le importaría hacer el ridículo.

—**0—**

— ¿Y exactamente de que se trata todo esto? —Preguntó Ranma sentado en medio de sus dos hermanas.

Genma y Nodoka miraban con un poco de nerviosismo a los adolescentes. Finalmente el patriarca se aclaró la garganta.

—Hace muchos años, su madre y yo le hicimos una promesa a un viejo amigo mío. Soun Tendo. El también practica el Mutsabeto Kakuto —Hizo una pausa y se alegró al ver que Ranma parecía muy interesado— Cuando fuera el momento adecuado, uniríamos nuestras escuelas.

— ¿Unir? —Nabiki tuvo un mal presentimiento— ¿Cómo en una sociedad de consumo, o una unión de corporaciones?

—Mas bien como en una familia. —Anotó Nodoka— Su hijo y uno de ustedes. Como en un... Matrimonio.

— ¡¿MATRIMONIO?! —Gritaron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo

—¡¡Ahora si que se les fundió la sesera!! —Ranma estaba enojado.

— ¡Eso es Arcaico, Bizantino! —Declaró Nabiki muy indignada— ¡Un matrimonio arreglado va en contra de todo lo romántico y expectante que una unión así representa, rehusó a admitir semejante barbarie en el seno de nuestra familia!

—No entendí ni media palabra de lo que expresó imotou-chan —Dijo Kasumi muy preocupada— pero creo que apoyo lo que dijo.

—Vamos niños, tómenlo con calma.

— ¿Entonces porque no te casa tu Ojisan? —Ranma se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado.

—Más respeto para tu padre. –Nodoka habló en un tono duro pero después lo suavizó— No estamos diciendo que se van a casar en este momento. Son muy jóvenes, primero se conocerán y dejaremos pasar un tiempo, para que terminen sus estudios y la relación madure.

Los muchachos parecieron tranquilizarse, aunque todavía miraban a sus padres con gesto hostil. Ranma suspiró y entonces preguntó.

— ¿Chico o chica?

— ¿Perdón? —Genma parpadeó

— ¿Es un chico o una chica? —Dijo Ranma de nuevo— Tu sabes que tengo novia y en este momento...

—Nunca hemos aprobado esa relación, muchacho. —Genma se mostró severo— Esa chica podrá ser de una familia acomodada, pero esta loca de atar y es un peligro.

— ¿Es un muchacho? —Preguntó Nabiki con un rubor en sus mejillas— ¿Guapo, alto, romántico?

—No creo que sea buena idea. —Dijo Kasumi tímidamente. Aunque estaba sonrojada y tenía algunas ideas al respecto.

— ¿Y bien? —Ranma se impacientaba al ver dudar a sus padres.

—Bueno... —Genma se rasco la cabeza— En realidad no sabemos...

—Soun-san y su hijo se fueron hace mucho tiempo. —Nodoka parecía apenada— Nunca lo conocimos.

— ¡¿NO SABEN QUIEN ES?! —Los tres chicos se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

Genma trató de calmarlos pero sus hijos estaban reclamando al mismo tiempo y pronto eso se convirtió en una discusión digna de un debate político. Nodoka meneó la cabeza mientras iba a la cocina a preparar té. Sin duda iban a necesitarlo. Miró sobre su hombro y ya Ranma estaba tratando de ahorcar a su padre mientras Nabiki le daba de almohadazos en la espalda.

La mujer decidió sacar la tetera extra grande.

—**0—**

Kane daba dos pasos y soltaba una maldición. Además de estar cargando con su mochila, tenía que cargar la de su padre y a su padre. El hombre estaba tan ebrio que apenas se mantenía en pie.

-¡¡Mi buen amigo Genmaaaaaaaaa!! –Gritó Soun tambaleándose- ¡¡Ya regressse a cumplir la promeshaaaa!!

—No sé que sea esa promesa. —Dijo el muchacho mientras continuaba caminando— Pero tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que alguien como tu quiera cumplirla.

—Noriko... ¡Hip! —Soun pareció querer llorar— Vamos a cumplir la promesa...

Kane se quedó clavado en su lugar y entonces miró a su padre.

— ¿Es una promesa de mi mamá?

— De los dosh... Tu madre y yo prometimos... ¡¡Norikooooo!!

—Si es una promesa de mamá. —Kane aceleró el paso— Entonces la vamos a cumplir a como de lugar.

—Eshe es el espirit... ¡Hip!

—**0—**

Nodoka y Kasumi terminaban de barrer la casa, Nabiki estaba recostada en el césped del patio trasero, escribiendo algo en su libreta mientras suspiraba. Ranma y Genma se daban algunos golpes de karate, midiendo cuidadosamente la distancia. Estaban nerviosos, todos en la casa. Especialmente porque los famosos visitantes estaban atrasados por varias horas. En ese momento se escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y todos dieron un saltó de sorpresa.

— ¡Ya están aquí! —Exclamó Genma mientras iba a la entrada seguido de su familia.

—Ay Dios, que nervios. —Dijo Nabiki tronándose los dedos— Quizás sea este el momento en que yo conozca al verdadero amor de mi vida. O quizás sea una persona desagradable que atormente mi espíritu, que encadene mis alas y las de mi musa, que me suma en una… —Se quedó callada y volvió a tomar su libreta, aquello prometía convertirse en un buen poema de angustia.

—Solo espero que sea mayor que yo... —Kasumi sentía que iba camino al cadalso— Me muero de la pena si es un niño.

—Espero que sea un muchacho. —Murmuró Ranma mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos— bastante tengo con una novia medio loca...

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con un chico de unos quince o dieciséis años, de piel morena, cabello negro muy largo, sujeto en una cola de caballo que colgaba en su espalda. Tirado a un lado, entre unas pesadas mochilas, estaba un hombre que a todas luces se había pasado de copas.

— ¿Esta borracho? —Preguntó Genma, más que nada para confirmar lo obvio.

—Ahogado como un pollo en el océano. —Dijo el muchacho.

— ¿Y tú eres? —Preguntó Nabiki con un brillo en los ojos.

—Kane... Kane Tendo. —Dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca— Lamento todo el inconveniente.

—No te preocupes. —Genma se veía conmovido mientras se acercaba a el y le daba una fraternal palmadita en la espalda— Llegaron con bien y eso es lo que importa. Yo soy el mejor amigo de tu padre. Genma Saotome. La hermosa dama aquí presente es mi esposa Nodoka. Y ellos son mis hijos, Ranma el menor, Kasumi la primogénita y...

—Nabiki Tendo. —La chica se adelantó a su padre y tomo las manos del muchacho— Y creo que no tengo ninguna objeción de ser yo quien sea tu prometida.

— ¡¿Mi qué?! —Kane le soltó las manos y retrocedió asustado.

— ¿No sabías? —Nabiki parpadeó sorprendida.

—Si es tan comunicativo como nuestros padres. —Ranma se acercó mientras miraba feo a sus padres, que en ese momento parecían muy entretenidos con los adornos del techo— Sin duda acaba de enterarse.

Kane estaba sudando ¡¿Prometida?! Así que de eso se trataba. Maldito viejo. Lo había vuelto a meter en una de esas cosas… Pero había mencionado a su madre. Él nunca la usaba como excusa, era lo único sagrado en su vida. Miró a la familia que acababa de recibirlos y sonrió forzadamente.

—Nos estamos adelantando. —Dijo Nodoka mientras le dirigía una reflexiva mirada al "bulto alcoholizado" tirado cerca de las maletas— Creo que primero nos encargaremos del señor Tendo, antes de hablar ¿Puedes preparar uno de los remedios del doctor, Kasumi?

— ¡Del doctor! —Exclamó la chica, poniéndose roja y dando un saltito de alegría— ¡Voy de inmediato!

Mientras la muchacha corría a la cocina, Genma y Nodoka levantaron a Soun del suelo y lo llevaron a una habitación de la planta alta. Nabiki, Kane y Ranma se quedaron en la puerta. La chica sonrió con fingida timidez y se acercó a Kane.

— ¿Quieres que te muestre la casa? —Preguntó mientras bajaba la vista— Podemos empezar por mi cuarto.

— ¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de decencia, onee-chan? —Ranma se interpuso entre ellos— Es una situación bastante extraña como para que tú la hagas peor. —Después con una sonrisa cordial se dirigió a Kane— Papá dijo que tu también entrenas el Mutsabetsu...

Kane lo miró a los ojos y después se sonrojó.

—Si... Viajamos a china para aprender nuevas técnicas...

—Wow. —Ranma volvió a sonreir sin notar que Kane se turbaba un poco— Me gustaría ver que aprendieron allá ¿Quieres tener un encuentro conmigo?

Kane se puso más rojo y trató de sonreír, cuando Nabiki se interpuso entre ellos y lo tomó del brazo.

—Kane-kun debe de estar cansado después del viaje. —Nabiki tenía una actitud posesiva— Yo creo que sería mejor que lo llevara a su cuarto a descansar.

—Tenemos un dojo recién reparado. —Dijo Ranma.

— ¿En serio? —Kane mostró interés. La palabra dojo parecía emocionarlo— ¿Duela nueva y todo eso?

—Claro, vamos a verlo. —El menor de los Saotome le guiño un ojo y ambos se fueron al lugar.

Nabiki se quedó en la puerta con cara de indignación, hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua a la espalda de su hermano.

—Ranma no baka ¡Ñññññññññ!

—**0—**

Los dos muchachos estaban parados frente a la duela de madera que cubría el Dojo. En una pared estaban pintados los preceptos del arte y en otra había un pequeño altar con algunas ofrendas y los retratos de los antepasados. Ranma entró al lugar, le hizo una reverencia a los preceptos y otra al altar. Kane le siguió e hizo lo mismo.

—Es enorme...

—Mi papá enseña por lo menos a cincuenta alumnos a la semana. —Dijo Ranma con orgullo— Somos una de las escuelas más buscadas en el distrito.

—En algunos pueblos en china, hay un solo dojo para todo el lugar. —Dijo Kane mientras miraba distraído— Y en otros lugares los templos se encargan de... ¿¡Qué estas haciendo?!

Ranma se había quitado la sudadera y la camisa, quedándose con el torso desnudo, el pantalón de sus pants estaba un poco más debajo de la cintura, dejando ver un vientre plano y marcado. Kane parecía echar nubecitas de vapor por las orejas.

—Estuve haciendo ejercicio toda la mañana. —Explicó Ranma un poco extrañado por la actitud del otro chico— La verdad me estoy asando ¿Te molesta?

—No, no. Claro que no. —Kane respiró hondo para calmarse y recuperar el color original de su cara- ¿Vamos a pelear o no?

Ranma sonrió mientras tomaba una pose de combate. Kane respondió más bien nervioso y se preparó para pelear.

"_Si no fuera tan endemoniadamente lindo..." _

—**0—**

Quince minutos después ambos chicos estaban extenuados en el piso, sudorosos y jadeando. Ranma quería decir algo pero aun no tenía suficiente aire en los pulmones, Kane simplemente evitaba la fatiga de parpadear manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Vaya que eres bueno... —Dijo finalmente el Saotome menor— Solo Ryoga me había hecho sudar tanto...

— ¿Ryoga? —Pese al cansancio, Kane tenía que preguntar.

—Es... Era mi mejor amigo. Tuvimos un pleito y cada que nos encontramos terminamos liados a golpes.

—Vaya manera de vivir.

—No es tan malo. —Ranma se giró para ver a Kane— Es un excelente entrenamiento personal, además. Creo que se esta empezando a contentar.

—Si tú lo dices. —Kane solo giró los ojos para verlo.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio.

—Oye, Kane-kun...

— ¿Si?

—No malinterpretes a Nabiki… Es una linda persona, quizá demasiado romántica. Pero así son casi todas las chicas ¿No?

—Casi todas las chicas... —Kane parecía serio.

—Espero que tu y ella se lleven bien. —Ranma se puso boca arriba y extendió los brazos— Una vez le rompieron el corazón... No me gustaría verla así de nuevo.

—Acerca de eso... —Kane se puso nervioso— Quería decirte...

—Ya era hora de que terminaran. —Kasumi apareció en ese momento, llevando unas toallas dobladas en las manos— Vamos a tener un tentempié para ver lo del "compromiso" me parece buena idea que se den un baño antes de ir al comedor.

—Acerca del compromiso… —Kane miro a los hermanos, parecía aun más nervioso— Hay algo que debería de decirles…

—No, no. No. —Kasumi sonrió dulcemente— Aclaraciones y reclamos después del baño.

—Ve tu primero, Kane-kun, yo estoy muy cansado... Además, los invitados van primero.

Kane asintió con la cabeza y se levantó con cierta dificultad, le dio una sonrisa a Kasumi mientras tomaba una toalla y se iba renqueando al baño. Ranma suspiró y notó que su hermana aun estaba ahí viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Pasa algo, Onee-san?

— ¿Qué piensas de Kane Tendo?

—Es un buen chico, muy educado. Bastante fuerte y rápido, creo que en una pelea en serio me metería en problemas para...

—Me refería... —Lo interrumpió— A que te parece como pareja de Nabiki...

—Creo que no la lastimara... Entiende los preceptos del arte. Y es un artista marcial muy bueno.

—Creo que eso cubre todas las bases. —Kasumi parecía satisfecha— Entonces no te molestara compartir el baño con tu futuro cuñado.

— ¡¿Ehhh?! —Ranma se sentó en la duela, con las piernas cruzadas.

—Hay que economizar gas. Las reparaciones del dojo fueron tirando a lo costoso.

—Pero quiero hacer notar que no fue mi culpa. —Ranma se tiró de nuevo en el piso— Ese par de tipos se pusieron muy pesados con las alumnas.

—Y nadie te culpa hermanito. —Kasumi le tiró la toalla en la cara— Ahora haz el favor de irte a bañar, porque mamá no te va a dar de comer si llegas apestando a sudor.

Ranma renegó un poco más y después se levantó con mucha parsimonia.

—**0—**

Kane se terminó de enjuagar y después de revisar la temperatura del agua de la tina, se metió en ella. Hizo algunos ruidos de satisfacción mientras se acomodaba, tomó un paño húmedo y se lo puso en la cara.

—Que día. —Murmuró— Ahora resulta que hay una promesa de matrimonio... Y la hizo mi mamá. —Se quitó el paño, lo humedeció de nuevo y se lo volvió a poner- Voy a tener que esforzarme... Ranma... —Lanzó una risita cantarina, muy lejos de ser masculina— Es muy bueno peleando Y es... Muy lindo ¡Rayos!

Ranma llegó al rellano del baño y vio la ropa de Kane en el cesto. Le llamo la atención encontrar un montón de vendas, pero supuso que era por alguna herida o algo así.

—Bueno. Pues me supongo que no le molestara. —Dicho esto se empezó a quitar la ropa.

Y aventó su ropa al lado de la del otro chico sin notar unas pantaletas oscuras que no eran de ninguna de sus hermanas.

—**0—**

Soun Tendo estaba ya recuperado y bebía una taza de té junto con Genma y Nodoka. Parecía muy contento. Él y su viejo amigo compartían algunas anécdotas que hacían reír a la mujer.

—Bueno, bueno. —Dijo Genma finalmente— Lo importante es que estas aquí y que podremos unir las escuelas.

—Será todo un suceso. —Concordó Soun.

—Y parece que no habrá mucho problema en convencer a nuestros hijos. —Nodoka se sentía satisfecha— Nabiki parece muy interesada en su muchacho.

Soun parpadeó varias veces.

— ¿Una de sus hijas? ¿Mi muchacho?

— ¿Ocurre algo malo, Tendo? —Preguntó Genma al ver el desconcierto de su amigo.

—Creo que hay algo que olvide mencionarles acerca de mi "muchacho"...

—**0—**

—Basta. —Dijo Kane mientras se estiraba— Será mejor que salga de una vez y hable con el. —Dicho esto comenzó a salir de la tina.

—Espero que no te moleste. —Ranma estaba entrando en ese momento— Pero mi hermana insistió en que compartiéramos el baño y…

Miradas que se cruzan.

Miradas que recorren cuerpos desnudos de arriba abajo.

Miradas de sorpresa en uno y de vergüenza en otro.

Repentinas miradas de furia en uno y de terror en otro.

Y entonces... Un grito.

—**0—**

Los tres adultos entraron a la cocina. Kasumi y Nabiki terminaban los aperitivos. La hija mayor notó un aire de preocupación en ellos.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

— ¿Dónde esta Kane, querida?

—Él y Ranma se están bañando… —Dijo ella no muy segura de lo que pasaba.

— ¡¿Juntos?! —Soun parecía asustado.

Kasumi seguía sin entender, pero en ese momento escucharon un grito y vieron a Ranma correr hacia ellos. Estaba cubierto solo con la toalla de baño.

— ¡¡Una chica!! —Gritó gesticulando— ¡¡Hay una chica en el baño!!

Nabiki se iba a reír de el cuando notó que otra persona entraba en la cocina. Tardó un segundo en reconocerla y después sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies.

— ¿Kane?

Era el rostro de Kane. Solo que mas limpio y con un rubor en las mejillas y los labios. Tenía el pelo mojado y suelto, llevaba una toalla de baño enrollada en su torso. Dejando ver un escote con unos pechos redondos y juveniles, una cintura estrecha, caderas sinuosas y unas piernas largas y torneadas. Con un movimiento de su mano, retiro el cabello de su cara y habló con un tono de voz mas suave y melodioso que la primera vez.

—De hecho… No es Kane… Es Akane, Akane Tendo… Y lamento todo el embrollo.

Hubo un instante de silencio tenso en toda la estancia. Ranma y Nabiki se miraron, totalmente desconcertados y después, simplemente se dejaron caer de sentón al suelo…

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_Este es, el primer capítulo, revisado, corregido y aumentado de lo que considero personalmente mi más querido tesoro. Una combinación de cambio de rol y universo alterno que me llevó a manejar y madurar mi estilo y a aventurarme a otros horizontes._

_Nunca estuve seguro de cómo iba a terminar y honestamente a la fecha aun con las modificaciones y la trama bien segura en mi mente, desconozco si serán veinte o treinta capítulos (Tal vez más, no lo sé) pero espero poder continuarla y llenar muchos de los hoyos argumentales que tenía la primera versión. Y sobre todo mantener ese sentido del humor que la hizo tan popular en su momento._

_Este fic esta dedicado a muchas personas, pero especialmente al amor de mi vida, mi esposa Higurashi-chan, mis amigos y pareja Unma y Danae y a todo el portalfic donde me vieron crecer como escritor de fics, al buen Miguel García que me dio el beteo más minucioso jamás recibido y a todos los que llenaron la primera versión con tantos y tantos buenos reviews_

_Proximo viernes: Las dudas son aclaradas pero las cosas se pueden poner muy feas cuando alguien dice una palabra de más..._

_Sigue: "Los caminos de un malentendido"_


	2. El camino de un malentendido

**CAPITULO 2: "El camino de un mal entendido"**

Tras el shock inicial vino un momento de calma. Después toda la familia se reunió en la sala de la casa y se sentaron en un extremo de la mesa mientras los dos invitados se sentaban en el otro lado frente a ellos.

Para Kane... Perdón, para Akane Tendo aquello era como estar frente a un grupo de jueces. Y aunque la sensación era bastante familiar, no dejaba de ser desagradable.

—Creo que es necesario presentarnos correctamente esta vez —La voz de Soun Tendo se oía clara y bastante firme— Mi nombre es Soun Tendo y soy un viejo amigo de su padre, ambos estudiamos juntos el arte... Ella es mi hija... Akane Tendo.

—Mucho gusto... de nuevo —Dijo la chica con timidez, observó las reacciones. Los padres asintieron con la cabeza cortésmente, pero mostrando más cautela que la inicial. La hija mayor también aunque tenía esa pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Nabiki parecía desencantada pero también saludo. Ranma sólo la vio con una indefinible expresión en el rostro, ella no supo como interpretarlo y eso la incomodó.

—Después de que mi mujer... —Tendo trató de aclarar su garganta, aquello era difícil de tratar a pesar del tiempo— Falleció... tome a mi hija e iniciamos un viaje de entrenamiento, por todo Asia. Corea, Tailandia, China... No fue fácil. Para ninguno de los dos. En muchos templos y escuelas no querían aceptarla por el simple hecho de que era una muchacha.

—Típica actitud retrograda de los machos dominantes —Murmuro Nabiki pero Ranma la calló con un discreto aunque doloroso codazo.

—Mi padre pensó en la idea de "Kane" —Akane se acariciaba el pelo, nerviosa— Él recordó un nombre extranjero "Kane" (Caín en ingles) y me ayudo a disfrazarme de hombre... Durante los siguientes diez años.

—Eso es horrible —De repente Kasumi alzo la voz sorprendiendo a todos— Hacer pasar a la chica como un hombre solo en nombre del arte... Perdón, Tendo-san pero me parece muy cruel de su parte.

—Hija, no deberías de reñir así a un adulto —Nodoka aunque estaba de acuerdo con su hija le hizo observar las reglas.

Akane miró agradecida a Kasumi, la chica le devolvió la mirada con una tierna sonrisa, Soun estaba sonrojado y asintió con la cabeza.

—La chica tiene razón Nodoka-san no la regañes —Soun acarició la cabeza de su hija y ella lo vio sorprendida— Por eso cancelé el viaje, íbamos a llegar a las famosas pozas de Juzenkio pero creo que fue mejor que regresáramos.

—El único lugar que realmente quería conocer y tuvimos que cancelar —Murmuró Akane, bastante enfadada al recordar como habían dado la vuelta justo antes de llegar a la aldea cercana a las llamadas "Pozas malditas" Se preguntó como hubiera sido su visita a ese lugar, pero decidió olvidarlo, no era bueno vivir con el "Si hubiera"

—Ahora —Soun Tendo se mostró mas animado— Ahora es tiempo de pensar en cosas mas alegres ¡El futuro del arte! Habrá que tomarnos tiempo para los detalles de la boda ¿Verdad Saotome?

—Ciertamente Tendo, ciertamente Tendo. —Genma miró a su esposa y ella, de manera apropiada, asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Y quien se va a casar? —Akane miro a su padre con desagrado.

—Los tiempos están maduros hija —La voz de Tendo parecía sabia— Eres una jovencita hermosa y me parece que ya es tiempo de sentar cabeza de echar raíces.

—Las únicas raíces que se han echado están dentro de tu cabeza viejo —La chica se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido de fastidio.

Nabiki sonrió pero la severa mirada de Nodoka la hizo voltear a otro lado.

—Akane-chan no me parece correcto faltarle así el respeto a tu padre. —La mujer usaba un tono cauto, tratando de apelar a las buenas costumbres de la chica

—Creo que usted no entiende Nodoka-san... —En realidad Akane desconocía eso de las buenas costumbres— ¡Ya estoy cansada de estos líos en los que mi "honorable" padre me mete! Pensé que regresara a Japón era una buena idea pero ahora. ¡Rayos! Creo que seria mejor regresara entrenar.

—No es tan malo pequeña —Genma se levanto de su asiento y tomando a Ranma lo empujó hasta ella— Mira, él es un buen chico, es guapo, decente, bien portado...

—Y un mirón —Agrego ella entre dientes.

Hasta ese momento, Ranma había permanecido en silencio, como resignándose a lo que habría de venir. Pero las palabras de Akane lo hicieron reaccionar.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó— ¡Yo no sabia que tu eras una chica, se supone que eras un tipo "buena onda" no un... un...!

El ambiente se volvió a tornar tenso. Incluso ahora parecía que había electricidad en el aire, los dos muchachos se miraban de mala manera, los saludos iniciales y la gentileza quedaron en el pasado.

— ¿Un qué? —Le retó ella a contestar.

—Un marimacho —Respondió el finalmente y haciendo una pausa para agregar mas efecto a sus palabras añadió— Y uno bastante feo por cierto.

Akane por lo general tenía una opinión bastante segura de si misma, nunca le habían afectado ni los gritos ni insultos de otras personas pero en ese momento sintió que algo dentro de ella comenzaba a arder y su rostro enrojeció.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —La chica dijo eso con mucha calma, su aura de batalla comenzaba a brillar muy tenuemente. Genma retrocedió.

— ¿Es que además de fea eres sorda? —Ranma se llevó las manos a la nuca y la miró con aire divertido—Ahora veo por que tu papá necesita buscarte novio... Nadie en sus cabales se te acercaría...

Las mujeres Saotome se miraron y en un gesto simultáneo quitaron las viandas de la mesa, la chica Tendo giró y la levantó como si se tratara de una simple tabla, Ranma vio todo aquello demasiado sorprendido y cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la furiosa muchacha ya era demasiado tarde.

¡WHAM!

— Odio decirlo de esta manera Saotome pero creo que su hijo tiene una boca muy grande.

— Tiene toda la razón Tendo —Genma veía algo decepcionado a su pequeño retorcerse bajo la mesa— Y no se de donde lo saco.

—Yo tengo algunas ideas al respecto, querido. —Dijo Nodoka mirándolo muy insistentemente, mientras sus dos hijas asentían con la cabeza.

—**0—**

Ranma abrió los ojos al sentir algo frío sobre su cabeza, estaba bocabajo recostado en su cama y alguien le aplicaba con delicadeza una compresa fría en lo que parecía ser un enorme chichón sobre su frente.

— ¿Mamá?

—De todas la veces que has abierto la boca de más. —Dijo Nodoka mientras le retiraba la compresa—Creo, hijo mío, que te daré créditos por esta. Si la chica no te hubiera golpeado con la mesa… Yo misma te hubiera dado un buen golpe.

— ¿De parte de quien esta mamá? —Se quejo el chico sin voltearse.

—Tengo que admitir que la muchacha es un poco "peculiar" pero que yo recuerde te hemos enseñado a portarte como un caballero ante cualquier situación.

—Me porto como un caballero… Siempre y cuando este frente a una dama. —Ranma miraba el techo de la casa— Pero ella tiene lo de una dama lo que yo de maestro de música.

—Sin embargo te estaba llevando muy bien con ella durante la práctica. —Señaló su madre.

—Creí que era un chico.

—Oh creo que ya se lo que pasa —Nodoka lanzo una risita divertida— El famoso orgullo Saotome. No puedes aceptar que una simple muchacha sea mas tan buena como tu en el arte.

— ¡No se trata de so! —Ranma se levanto de golpe de su futon y se detuvo sintiéndose muy mareado de repente— Se... Es que... ¡Rayos mamá! Si me hubieran dicho que era una chica desde el principio yo me portaría de otra manera.

— ¿Cómo? —Nodoka alzo una ceja y el chico bajó la cabeza, avergonzado— ¿Te portarías como el casanova Saotome tan famoso en la escuela? Nunca he entendido esa forma de ser tuya ni tú, por decirlo de alguna manera "relación" con la hija de la directora Kuno

—Kodachi es la chica mas popular de la escuela —Ranma se sentía incomodo al tratar ese tema con su madre— Y yo soy el mas popular, nuestro "Noviazgo" es bueno para los dos así mantenemos nuestro status en el colegio.

—Pero eso es malo —Nodoka se sentía disgustada— Es superfluo como si se tratara de un arreglo comercial.

— ¿Tan malo como un matrimonio arreglado años atrás? —Preguntó el chico.

Nodoka abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar antes de que alguna palabra saliera, miró a su hijo sin ninguna expresión en el rostro y después se retiró de la habitación. Ranma sonrió un poco y después se volvió a recostar bocabajo.

"Pega duro" Pensó "Y es endemoniadamente buena peleando" Recordó la escena del baño, ella saliendo de la tina, totalmente desnuda y chorreando agua, el podía recordar con detalle como recorría cada gota por el cuerpo de la chica y su sonrisa se hizo aun mas grande. "Y es linda. Si tan solo no fuera tan violenta" Giro un poco más en su cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía que ir al sanitario "Las chicas lindas siempre son un problema" Pensó aunque no muy molesto en realidad.

—**0—**

Akane y su padre dormían en un cuarto preparado para la ocasión, Soun Tendo ya roncaba con notorio escándalo, Akane estaba recostada boca arriba mirando las tablas del techo, se sentía molesta por lo sucedido y al mismo tiempo...

"Es un perfecto tonto" Pensó ella "Bocón, torpe, pervertido..." Suspiró "Tiene unos ojos hermosos y nunca había visto tanto músculo en…" Lanzo un pequeño grito ahogándolo con la sabana. "¿En qué estoy pensando?" risitas nerviosas "Debo dormir... Mañana me espera un gran día. Aunque dudo que pueda superar a este" La chica lanzo un bostezo y trato de acomodarse en el pequeño futon, pero en realidad no podía dormir muy bien. La imagen de Ranma, entrando al baño sin darse cuenta de que ella ya estaba ahí, le producía una extraña pero agradable inquietud. "Tengo que ir al baño" Pensó y así se levantó para ir lo más rápido posible.

—**0—**

En la habitación principal de la casa Saotome. Nodoka y su marido ya estaban acostados. Las cosas que habían pasado esa tarde eran agotadoras por si solas y un sueño temprano era lo más apropiado. La mujer se removía inquieta pensando en la clase de personas que tenía bajo su techo ahora.

— ¿Será buena idea tener a esta familia con nosotros? —Preguntó en voz baja. En realidad no esperaba que su marido respondiera. Genma Saotome solía tener el sueño tan pesado que ni la banda de guerra de Nerima, tocando "Barras y Estrellas" lo podían levantar. Pero para su sorpresa el hombre se volteó.

—Creo que te preocupas de más, No-chan. —Genma se rascó la nariz y le sonrió— Yo creo que nos ira bien.

— ¿No crees que Soun-san se pasa un poco con la bebida?

—Es parte del entrenamiento para ser un maestro en el arte del "Puño ebrio"

—A cualquier cosa le llaman entrenamiento.

Genma lanzó una risita y le dio un beso a su mujer en la mejilla. Ella se hizo la remolona pero al final también se rió.

—**0—**

Ranma abrió la puerta del baño, estaba medio dormido, en buena parte por el golpe que le habían dado con la mesa. Levantó la tapa del baño y estaba a punto de hacer lo que se supone que debía hacer cuando se dio cuenta de que ciertas partes de su anatomía se encontraban… por decirlo de alguna manera… "Indispuestas"

—Genial. —Murmuro enfadado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del baño. El chico había olvidado ponerle seguro. Akane entró también medio dormida y estaba desabrochándose los botones del pantalón de su pijama cuando se quedó a media labor al ver a Ranma parado ahí, mirándola con cara de bobo.

La chica parpadeó desconcertada, entonces le dio un vistazo al muchacho y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la entrepierna de Ranma.

Exactamente dos punto cinco segundos después, gritó como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida.

Y como si fuera un campo de entrenamiento, todos los habitantes de la casa se levantaron al unísono y corrieron al baño, al llegar ahí se toparon con Akane recargada en la pared del pasillo, usando la tapa del excusado como escudo y a Ranma, todavía con los pantalones a la cadera tratando de calmarla.

— ¡¡Aléjate, maldito pervertido!! —Gritaba Akane tratando de mirar para otro lado.

— ¡¡Lo estas entendiendo mal, tranquilízate!!

—Cariño… —La señora Nodoka estaba muy colorada pero trataba de mantener la compostura— No creo que, que se pueda tranquilizar si le sigues apuntando con "eso" a la cara.

—Hay que admitir que su muchacho esta bien equipado, Saotome. —Dijo Soun Tendo con gesto analitico.

—Le viene de familia, Tendo, le viene de familia. —Respondió Genma con orgullo.

—Hemos perdido la decencia en esta casa. —Nabiki se tapaba la cara con ambas manos— Que ignominia, que ignominia…

Ranma finalmente pareció captar lo que estaba pasando, se puso rojo como la grana y de un rápido movimiento se subió los pantalones hasta arriba y le dio la espalda a los que todavía lo observaban.

—Ella se metió sin avisar…

—El no puso seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió tocar antes de entrar, marimacho?

— ¿Y como iba a saber que un pervertido esta haciendo indecencias en el baño?

— ¡Yo venía a otra cosa! —Exclamó Ranma muy rojo mientras la enfrentaba.

— ¡¿Y por eso traías la katana desenvainada?! —Le reclamó Akane también muy sonrojada.

—"La katana desenvainada" —Nabiki estaba tratando de no reírse— Por Dios que ya no me gustan las clases de kendo…

— ¡Nabiki, por favor! —Nodoka estaba inflando los carrillos, luchaba por conservar la seriedad— ¡No uses esas comparaciones!

—Mi hijo es todo un samurai.

Ese comentario de Genma desató la risa casi histérica de los presentes. De todos menos de Ranma y Akane que se seguían viendo feo.

—Marimacho fisgona…

—Pervertido exhibicionista…

—Yo creo que fue suficiente de malentendidos el día de hoy. —Genma puso fin a la risa de todos— Ranma, Akane, es hora de irse a dormir.

Soun fue por su hija y se dirigieron a la habitación de invitados. Genma tomó a su muchacho y lo acompaño a su cuarto. Mientras se alejaban en direcciones opuestas se miraron por encima del hombro. Sus ojos se encontraron mientras seguían caminando. Finalmente rompieron el contacto visual y ambos suspiraban al mismo tiempo y un pensamiento similar cruzó por sus mentes.

"No va a funcionar, de ninguna manera"

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor.**

_El gran Kaiosama reportándose con la siguiente entrega de Akane Nibunnoichi Reeditado._

_Hay algunos cambios como podrán observar y claro que vienen más en camino, aunque no pienso alterar tanto la línea argumentativa de la primera edición pero como dije anteriormente hay algunos fallos que quería arreglar. De hecho y leyendo a fondo la versión anterior, encontré algunas lagunas ENORMES en cuanto a argumento que me parece me iban a causar problemas en los capítulos finales, así que es otra buena razón para empezar de nuevo._

_Y seguimos con los cambios estén al pendiente._

_Próximo episodio: ¡Doctor, oh doctor!_


	3. Doctor, Oh doctor!

**Capítulo 3: ¡Doctor, oh doctor!**

Akane abrió los ojos lentamente, contemplando el cielo raso. Un techo diferente, una casa diferente. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Como todos los días de su vida el techo era distinto al anterior. Esta vez se trataba de una casa japonesa, quizás mañana sería de una casa en Corea o Taiwán…

En realidad sabía que tenía que acostumbrarse a ese techo. Su padre y ella permanecerían por un buen rato ahí, por lo menos hasta ver como librarse de la promesa que su madre y su padre habían hecho con esa familia.

Y es que la idea de casarse con Ranma Saotome le agradaba tanto como saltar de un despeñadero sujetando una caja llena de nitroglicerina.

El sol ya asomaba tímidamente por la ventana de la habitación. Akane sintió que nunca se había levantado tan tarde. Por lo general ya estaba haciendo ejercicio antes de que llegara el amanecer, entonces culpó al cambio de horario y acomodándose el pantalón salió al pasillo.

Ahí se encontró con una curiosa escena. Kasumi, la hija mayor de la familia estaba colgada cabeza abajo en una trampa de las llamadas "conejeras" sujeta al techo de la casa. Akane se quedó de pie sin saber como reaccionar.

—Oh, buenos días, Akane-chan. —Dijo entonces Kasumi, en un tono tranquilo, como si estar de cabeza fuera la cosa más normal del mundo— Mi madre ha pensado en hacer algo de arroz y encurtidos para el desayuno.

—Ya veo… —Dijo Akane con cautela— ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar de ahí?

—La ayuda sería muy apropiada, Akane-chan —Respondió Kasumi sonriendo.

Un poco después todos estaban sentados a la mesa. Genma como siempre sentado a la mesa, orgulloso de la familia que tenía. A su derecha Nodoka, su esposa y Kasumi, a su izquierda, Ranma y Nabiki. Y ahora había dos figuras nuevas. Su viejo y querido amigo Soun Tendo y la hija de este, la futura nuera. Akane Tendo.

Era como ser el amo de un pequeño feudo. Claro que tenía que demostrar que no le importaba, pero de alguna manera tenía el presentimiento de que su ego brillaba con luz propia.

— ¿Y ya han pensado como se establecerán en Japón? —Preguntó Nodoka a los dos invitados.

Akane iba a responder cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iban a vivir. Generalmente eso lo dejaban a la suerte. Pero en esta ocasión arecía que la suerte no tenía nada que ver con su vida.

—Estarán con nosotros mientras logran establecerse, No-chan. —Es lo mejor que podemos hacer por la futura unión de nuestras familias.

Ranma y Akane gimieron. Kasumi fingió no haber oído nada y Nabiki lanzó una mirada traviesa. Nodoka permaneció impertérrita pero su tono de voz era algo más serio que al principio.

—No esperaba esa amabilidad de tu parte, Genma-kun.

Los hijos de Genma se miraron entre sí. Por lo general su padre parecía desconocer los tonos de voz de Nodoka, pero para ellos era una clara señal de que no estaba del todo conforme.

— ¿Mi papá de verdad no se da cuenta? —Preguntó Nabiki entre dientes.

—Tú no digas nada, hermanita. —Le respondió Kasumi de la misma manera.

Soun comía alegremente sin notar la ligera tensión del ambiente. Akane estaba más bien molesta con su padre ¿Se decía un artista marcial y no notaba las señales de desacuerdo?

—Y creo que también es conveniente ver el asunto de la educación de la joven Akane. —Agregó el señor Saotome.

Akane parpadeó desconcertada al darse cuenta de que se había perdido una parte de la plática ¿Su educación?

—Obviamente, Saotome, obviamente. —Soun parecía complacido— Después de tanto ir y venir es un buen momento para que ella termine sus estudios.

— ¿Hasta qué grado estudiaste, Akane? —Quiso saber Kasumi.

—Yo… —La chica se sonrojó un poco— Tengo la secundaria terminada y estaba empezando con la prepa y… ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Cómo pudiste mantener tus estudios con tanto viaje? —Preguntó intrigada Nabiki.

—Siempre había tiempo para darle una leída a los libros… Y estaban los cursos por correo…

—Me alegra saber que te esforzaste por seguir con tu educación, Akane. —Nodoka por fin se veía complacida— Sin duda podremos…

La campana de la entrada los interrumpió, los hermanos Saotome se lanzaron un silencioso duelo de miradas hasta que Nabiki parpadeó y se levantó suspirando.

—No sé porque me esfuerzo. —Murmuró de forma muy audible— esos dos parece que se pegan los parpados a la cabeza…

Kasumi y Ranma rieron un poco entre ellos, hasta que las miradas de Ranma y Akane se cruzaron accidentalmente. Entonces él se puso muy serio y comenzó a comer más aprisa. Ella hizo una mueca de molestia y se concentró en la comida.

—Traeré un poco más de encurtidos. —Dijo Kasumi levantándose.

No bien acababa de entrar a la cocina cuando Nabiki regresó con el susto pintado en la cara.

—El doctor Tofú… —Dijo asegurándose de que Kasumi seguía en la cocina— El doctor viene a revisar la espalda de mi papá.

—Plan de contingencia, familia. —Genma se levanto rápidamente mientras comenzaba a recoger los platos de la mesa.

—Tendo-san por favor saque los platos de plásticos de esa alacena. —Nodoka recogía un florero y otros objetos de cristal del lugar— Akane-chan, por favor ayuda a Ranma a guardar estas cosas en el baúl de la esquina, Nabiki ten el botiquín de emergencia a la mano.

Akane obedeció rápidamente, estaba algo extrañada por las prisas de la familia, especialmente porque parecía que no era la primera vez que lo hacían.

— ¿Quién es ese doctor Tofú?

—Espera un momento y lo sabrás. —Fue la escueta respuesta de Ranma.

En ese momento apareció un hombre, como de veintitantos años, de apariencia cortes y agradable. Akane sonrió pensando que la familia exageraba.

—No parece peligros. —Murmuró la chica a Ranma mientras hacía reverencia al recién llegado.

—Es que él no es el problema —Respondió el muchacho.

Kasumi también hizo su regreso en ese instante, llevaba un plato con encurtidos en las manos y parecía tan tranquila como siempre.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que el doctor Tofú estaba en el comedor.

Su cara se tornó roja totalmente, como si fuera una señal de alto y sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, se convirtieron en un par de pequeños puntitos en su cara, Akane vio alarmada como empezaban a salir pequeñas nubecitas de vapor por las orejas de la hija mayor de Genma Saotome.

—¡¡TOCDOR DOFÚ!! —Gritó Kasumi arrojando al aire el plato de encurtidos.

Akane reaccionó rápidamente y pescó el plato procurando que ninguno se fuera a caer. Ranma saltó a un lado cuando la avalancha viviente en que se convirtió su hermana pasó rauda a su lado.

—¡¡Tocdor Dofú, que bueno que lo estamos visitando!! —Kasumi se detuvo a pocos centímetros del galeno, apretando convulsivamente sus manos— ¿Puedo invitarle un poco, poco, poco, poco, poco de teteteteteteteteteté?

—Buenos días, Kasumi-san. —Dijo el hombre con cierta cautela— En realidad sólo venía a revisar la espalda de su padre.

—Mi papá siempre se lastima. —Ahora Kasumi estaba rasgando su delantal y convirtiéndolo en pequeños confetis de tela— Pero siempre queda tiempo para un poco, poco, poco de teteteté

—Bueno… Tal vez un poco.

—¡¡YO SE LO PREPAROOO!! —Kasumi salió convertida en un huracán y derribo la mesa mientras Nabiki corría detrás de ella.

—Oneesama esa no es la tetera. —Se oía la voz de Nabiki desde la cocina— Oneesama no puedes poner un recipiente de plástico en la estufa… ¡Eso no es té! —Se escuchó que algo muy pesado caía al suelo— ¡¡ONEESAMAAAAA!!

—Creo que es mejor que vayamos al dojo, doctor. —Dijo Genma caminando al patio.

— ¿Ella estará bien? —Preguntó un poco preocupado el hombre.

—Ya sabe que en un par de minutos se repondrá. —Genma le dio unas palmadas al joven— ¿Nos acompaña, Tendo?

—Claro que sí, Saotome. –Dijo Soun mientras sacaba una pequeña ánfora de sake de su ropa— Y de paso me enseñara ese juego de shogui que compró…

Los hombres salieron del comedor. Akane miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que parecía que una bomba explotó en el lugar.

—Guau… Eso fue raro.

—Voy a ver cómo le va a Nabiki en la cocina. —Dijo una resignada Nodoka— ¿Puedes ayudar a Ranma a acomodar el comedor, Akane, querida?

Akane no objeto de momento y obedeció. Mientras ponían la mesa en su lugar Ranma sintió la mirada de Akane sobre él. Era obvio que quería una explicación.

—Mi hermana está enamorada del doctor Tofú creo que desde la secundaria. —Le explicó— Y siempre ha sido así, ella se pone un poco descontrolada…

— ¿Un poco? —Akane alzó una ceja.

—Venga, se pone como loca. —Admitió Ranma suspirando— Mi mamá y papá hablaron con el doctor. Él también está interesado en Kasumi pero prometió esperar antes de hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Esperar que cosa?

—No sé. —Ranma se alzó de hombros— Me imagino a que deje de deschavetarse cada que lo ve…

—Vaya…

Después de algunos minutos la calma regresó a la casa Saotome. Ranma y Akane terminaron de poner el comedor en su lugar y Nabiki llevó a una confundida Kasumi de compras.

El doctor, Genma y un ligeramente alcoholizado Soun aparecieron de nuevo en la casa.

—Me alegra saber que su espalda se recupero tan rápido Genma-san. —Dijo el doctor— Tan sólo recuerde que pelear contra cinco alumnos al mismo tiempo no puede ser sano.

—Peleábamos contra quince, cuando entrenábamos con… Ella…

Soun se estremeció mientras Genma hacía una señal para ahuyentar a los malos espíritus.

—Bien. —Tofú prefirió no averiguar de que hablaban los dos hombres— Le dejaré algunas medicinas sólo por si las dudas y espero que venga a mi consultorio la próxima semana. —Hizo una pausa y miró alrededor.

—Kasumi y Nabiki han salido por algunas compras. —Dijo Nodoka— Pero yo le diré que se despidió de ella.

La expresión de decepción de Tofú fue apenas un ligero atisbo. Pero todos la notaron.

—Bien, entonces será la próxima semana.

El doctor se fue y la sala quedó en silencio un momento. Entonces Soun tomo a Akane de los hombros.

—Muy bien muchacha, es hora de que empecemos a practicar, es malo que desperdiciemos un día.

—Hay que preparar el dojo para las clases, muchacho. —Genma hizo lo mismo con su hijo— Ya esta reparado y tendremos bastantes estudiantes el día de hoy.

—**0—**

Era un poco después del mediodía cuando Akane y su padre dieron por terminada la práctica y ella, sin una idea mejor saltó al techo de la casa y se quedó acostada ahí, viendo las nubes pasar.

—Veo que encontraste mi lugar preferido.

Akane levantó la vista y se topó con Ranma que estaba subiendo por una escalera. Ella hizo una mueca y se volvió a acomodar.

—No tengo nada que hacer y este es un buen lugar para hacerlo.

—Sí, este es un buen lugar. —Ranma se acostó cerca de ella— Mi padre no le gusta llegar aquí, dice que le tiene miedo a las alturas, aunque yo pienso que es flojera.

Akane rió un poco y él también, después se hizo un silencio.

— ¡Ranma! —La voz de Nodoka rompió el momento— ¿Puedes bajar un momento?

El muchacho se incorporó de un salto y fue a las escaleras. Akane esperó sólo un instante y sin más saltó del borde de la azotea y haciendo una pirueta cayó frente a Nodoka quien se sobresaltó.

— ¡Por Dios, niña! —Dijo llevándose una mano al pecho— Te puedes lastimar.

—No creo. —Akane se alzó de hombros— Ya he saltado de lugares más altos, es una costumbre.

Ranma llegó en ese momento y no parecía muy contento.

—Parece que te gusta lucirte.

—Que no puedas hacerlo, no significa que los demás no podamos. —Akane sonrió satisfecha.

Ranma bufó fastidiado y se enfrentaron en un duelo de miradas, la sangre hubiese llegado al río si no fuera por la intervención de Nodoka.

—Cariño, necesito que acompañes a Kasumi… Tiene que regresarle un libro al doctor…

—Ah, no. —Ranma levantó las manos— No voy a quedar en medio de ella y de Tofú-san, tengo clases mañana y quiero llegar de una pieza.

—Yo iré. —Dijo Akane— Será interesante conocer la ciudad, además creo que es mejor que otra chica acompañe a Kasumi.

—Excelente idea. —Sonrió Nodoka— Kasumi se está cambiando.

—Yo también, no me he quitado estos trapos desde que llegamos a Nerima.

Nodoka pensó que eso era una buena señal. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Akane pudo darse cuenta de que era una chica hermosa, pero sin maquillaje, ropa femenina y esa actitud de tan… "masculina" no había manera de que alguien más lo notara. Tal vez un cambio de ropa la beneficiaría.

Y cinco minutos después, cuando bajó con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa holgada y el pelo recogido en una apretada trenza, se dio cuenta de que el cambio de ropa no era de mucha ayuda. Ahora se veía como un muchacho, atractivo y ligeramente afeminado.

—Akane-chan… —Nodoka trató de ser diplomática— ¿No crees que te verías mejor con un lindo vestido, o algo más cómodo?

La muchacha pareció meditarlo un instante.

—No creo. Los vestidos me hacen ver como una chica.

Nodoka parpadeó. Nada en el mundo la hubiera preparado para esa respuesta

En ese momento bajó Kasumi y las dos muchachas se despidieron con una reverencia de la matriarca, quien estaba todavía pensando cómo explicarle a Akane que precisamente esa era la intención del vestido.

—Esa niña nos va a traer problemas… —Dijo finalmente, pero nadie estaba cerca para escucharla.

—**0—**

Nerima resultó ser un distrito, nada grande ni espectacular, ubicado al noroeste de la capital, no era sino una especie de "ciudad en miniatura" agrícola en su mayoría, pero también con lugares turísticos. Kasumi le platicaba de algunos detalles de la ciudad y de cómo la familia Saotome se había establecido en una de las calles más tranquilas del lugar y de la curiosa aparición de un sin número de artistas marciales por todos lados.

—Mi madre enseña kendo los fines de semana. —Le explicó la muchacha— Y mi padre enseña karate. Pero por alguna razón empezaron a llegar otras escuelas de diferentes disciplinas y al poco tiempo se desató una especie de guerra entre los diferentes estilos, todo por un premio fantasma que le llaman "La copa Nerima"

—Vaya… —Akane parecía interesada— ¿Y quién ha ganado?

—Nadie. —Kasumi se rió un poco— Eso de la "Copa Nerima" tiene más de veinte años y a la fecha sólo es un rumor… Pero de todas maneras hay gente que sigue retando a los dojos para encontrarla.

Akane se alzó de hombros, al final la historia resultaba interesante pero no más allá de ser eso. Una historia… ¿Oh no?

Conforme se aproximaban a su destino, el humor de Kasumi comenzó a cambiar lentamente, se veía cada vez más nerviosa e intranquila, hasta que en un momento dado se detuvieron.

— ¿A-Akane?

— ¿Sí, Kasumi-san?

— ¿Podrías entregarle tú el libro?

Akane la miró sin entender.

—No quiero… Es decir… No tengo ganas de meterme en problemas ¿Sabes de lo que hablo Akane-chan?

—Creo que sí, Kasumi-san. —Dijo Akane tomando el libro— Espera aquí y en seguida regreso.

La muchacha más grande acepto agradecida y Akane fue directo al consultorio.

Kasumi suspiró un poco más tranquila y ya, con una sonrisa en los labios se dio la vuelta para seguir con las compras que le hacían falta, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se topó con la última persona que deseaba ver…

Akane miró el consultorio y entró con calma, lugares así eran bastante comunes para ella, los olores a medicina y las sillas con personas que esperaban pacientes a que les tocara su turno. Miró alrededor para ver quien atendía pero el escritorio de la enfermera estaba vacío.

—No tiene ayudante. —Dijo un anciano a Akane— Pero todos tomamos una ficha y esperamos nuestro turno.

—Ya veo. —Akane se dio cuenta que había un fichero en el escritorio— Pero no vengo a consulta. Sólo traigo un libro "pal" doctor.

—El doctor salió un momento. —Le respondió el mismo anciano— No creo que tarde mucho…

—¡¡TOCDOR DOFUUUU!!

El grito hizo que todos en el consultorio saltaran. Akane dejó el libro en el escritorio y salió corriendo mientras se imaginaba a la pobre de Kasumi saltando como loca a media calle.

Al llegar al lugar donde se suponía que estaba Kasumi, solo encontró un montón de gente asustada y al doctor Tofú ayudando a una anciana a levantarse del suelo.

—No pude detenerla. —El doctor estaba preocupado— Dijo que me iba a hacer un pastel… Y salió como una tromba en esa dirección.

Akane apretó los dientes mientras meditaba sus opciones y se dio cuenta de que en realidad no tenía ninguna. Le hizo un saludo al doctor y salió corriendo en dirección a donde una muy alterada Kasumi había salido corriendo.

"Y yo que juré no meterme más en problemas ajenos" Pensó mientras buscaba con la mirada a la otra muchacha.

**CONTINUARA…**

—**0—**

**Notas del autor:**

_Y como dicen en mi pueblo: "Tarde pero sin sueño" _

_Antes que nada espero que mis queridos lectores y lectoras hayan pasado una excelente navidad y que este año nuevo les pinte para mejor que nunca. Yo por mi parte estuve bastante entretenido con los preparativos navideños y claro disfrutando mis primeros meses de hombre casado (Me alegra que la luna de miel no termine)_

_En fin a los lectores nuevos espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y a los más viejos, pues aquí tienen una razón por lo cual decidí reeditar el fic. Tenía intención de hacer más con la pareja Kasumi/Tofú y la verdad ya tenía muy avanzada la serie para explicar cosas que en este episodio lo hago con más calma._

_En el siguiente capítulo veremos a Akane adentrarse en las desconocidas calles de Nerima y recibir ayuda de un puesto ambulante de okonomiyakis y de una persona que por una módica cantidad puede hacer casi lo que sea…_

_Siguiente: _**"Grandes líos en el pequeño Nerima"**


End file.
